


Love Me Like an Enemy

by A_Writer_of_Whimsy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Collars, Electricity, Electrocution, Explicit Consent, Fragging, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shock Baton, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), collar and leash, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writer_of_Whimsy/pseuds/A_Writer_of_Whimsy
Summary: Summary: Megatron receives intel from Soundwave about Optimus Prime on some strange human internet forum. At first, Megatron intends to use it as a means to taunt and mock his nemesis, but then he comes to discover that this "interest" might be something worth exploring…~~~Happy Kinktober!





	1. Prologue: What's This?

Optimus Prime didn't intend to stumble upon FetForum. He misspelled Pet and tapped on the first result without looking. Spike Witwicky had cracked a joke about, "Only in Florida do they let alligators in the house!" The joke didn't really land with Optimus, so he decided to do a little internet search later to figure out what was funny about the remark. Sparkplug sure seemed to think it was hilarious. 

When the forum popped up, he stared in befuddlement at the picture presented to him. A young man held a women up by a chain around her neck. She was smiling up at him in seeming adoration. Optimus reset his optics, but the image didn't change. He wondered why she looked so happy to be bound up, completely covered head-to-toe in ropes. Wasn't kidnapping generally undesired? 

Optimus clicked on the "Guest" button option. It opened to a static "About" page. He read through the introduction, and sucked in air harshly through his vents.

_ FetForum is a safe place for fetish enthusiasts. Want to be owned? Want someone to own you? Your deepest and darkest desires will find a home here. Ever dreamed of forcing someone down and making them beg? Ever longed for the feel of a whip on your back? _

_ Slaves and Masters, Owners and Pets, all are welcome here! _

A buzz rang through his processor. He set his datapad down slowly on his desk, putting a hand over his mouth. He...he had. He'd imagined such situations before, with both fear and, well, some amount of thrill? He put his hand down and looked away. 

"I'm not alone," he whispered to himself. He always thought he was odd, strange, for wanting such things. He dared to turn his optics back to the screen. 

The word slave and pet uncurled something inside his spark. He wanted, and he hated himself for wanting. His desires didn't matter. He was the _ Prime! _He shouldn't want to be used and, and- Primus. 

There were nights, though. Terrible and wonderful nights he spent imagining a world where the Decepticons won. He couldn't help but think of Megatron, drunk on his victory, binding the Prime to his throne, forcing him to-! 

Optimus heard his cooling fans kick on, and immediately turned them off. He turned off the datapad and put it down on his desk. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't look any further into this site. Bad enough he thought such horrid things. He didn't need some extreme human mating ritual adding to the fire. 

~~~

He lasted about three days. 

He never told anyone about his find, just as he would never reveal his awful lustful thoughts. Ratchet would tell him to just find someone to frag him and get it out of his system, maybe, and Optimus suspected that'd be the kindest reaction he could get on the Autobot base. 

He never doubted that they all loved him, but they loved him as a Prime. He couldn't bring down that title, no matter how much sometimes he wanted to just be one of the soldiers. Better to just let it go, just forget he ever saw it.

But then he went into battle against Megatron. 

The fight wasn't as fierce as some others they'd had. The Decepticons raided the oil refinery off the coast of Texas long before Optimus and his team showed up. Megatron was there to cover the retreat, making sure he and Astrotrain got a few good shots in. Megatron saw him and smirked before firing straight at him. 

Optimus rolled out of the line of fire and transformed into his truck mode. He shot at full ramming speed into Megatron's abdominal plates. With an, "OOPH!" he had Megatron sailing into the side of the refinery’s flimsy building. He transformed back into bipedal mode to follow Megatron down with a punch.

Megatron caught his fist and lurched them both to one side. Optimus lost his balance completely, landing with a cry on his back. Megatron slammed Optimus' arm over his helm. 

"Look, right where you belong, Optimus." Megatron hissed out. "Below me, defeated and down for the count." 

"Never!" Optimus kicked up and hit Megatron in his chest. The tyrant grunted in pain as he staggered to his feet, releasing Optimus. “I’ll always get up to stand against you.”

Megatron taunted as he forced his canon gun up. "I’d prefer you on your knees.” 

Optimus’ processor glitched for a brief second, just long enough for shot of plasma to knock him around by his shoulder He fell backwards and hit the ground hard enough to clack his denta together. He rolled over quick, but not quite quick enough. Megatron got a good kick into his side, sending him crashing into a wall. The whole building gave up and completely collapsed on top of him. 

Megatron cackled with glee. “As fun as this is, I’ll be leaving you to clean up the mess, Optimus.” He activated his anti-grav and flew off. 

Optimus shucked the bits of metal and plaster off his armor. He took his time. The humans were safely evacuated, so there was no need to rush. He reviewed the battle in his processor again and again, coming back to that glitch. Megatron most definitely ** _did not mean it like that_ ** and Prime blamed himself for that ridiculous malfunction. 

When the others arrived, Prowl was staring at him with a small frown, no doubt worried about the encounter with Megatron alone. As the other Autobots set to work helping in the recovery efforts, Prowl pulled him aside for a quick debrief. 

“It was the same as usual, really.” Prime reported the whole event from beginning to end, leaving out his glitch. No need to make Prowl worry over him unnecessarily. 

“For Earth, anyways,” Prowl said with annoyance. “I swear, something about this planet has changed the game into a near farce.” 

Optimus laughed despite himself. “Well, when both enemies are running on fumes and far from home, it does make the playing field a little less extreme than it used to be.”

“True, all the same,” Prowl motioned to the refinery, “back in the day we’d have a whole explosive mess. Nothing to recover and nothing to salvage. Now? No human losses and the refinery will be back up and running in a day. Honestly, it’s almost embarrassing.” 

“I like to think of it as a win, Prowl.” Optimus patted his SIC on the shoulder. “Besides, I doubt Megatron would view it the same way if you asked him. He’s just biding his time until he can strike out and achieve victory. We must be ready.” 

With that said, he walked over to his comrades to aid in the recovery efforts. He went into a mindless space, thinking over his reaction to that phrase. _ I’d rather see you on your knees _, Primus, he needed to be more careful. If he fell in battle, the Autobots would need a new leader, and he didn’t really have a replacement ready just yet. He had high hopes for a few mechs, but none of them could take on the mantle of Prime or Autobot leader without breaking under the pressure. He couldn’t afford this weakness. 

He blamed that damned website for getting those thoughts into his helm, along with the terrible knowledge that his desires weren’t actually abnormal (not for humans, anyway). He took his time welding and helping around, trying not to think about that horrible website with its awful ideas and its stupid welcoming page and-. 

The first thing he did when he got back was boot up his datapad. 

_ *Note: First time users, or Guests, without a login will have limited access to the Beginners Lair. If you experience predatory behavior, be sure to contact the admins. _

A tap on the [Guest] button and he was in. He read through the various little tabs and titles on each topic. Hesitating, he chose the “Introduction to BDSM” section. A chat window popped up on his right and an automated message quipped, “If you need help, the admins are happy to talk to you!” 

Well, at least he didn’t need to be anywhere for the next hour. 

~~~

Over the course of a month, Optimus learned more about himself than he ever thought possible. He created a profile of sorts for himself with the username [Pax_on_a_Journey]. He added only a few friends, one of them being a “switch” called SavageLover69. However, she asked to be called Leslie in chat. She was also a very helpful admin, willing to give advice or help Optimus’ exploration on this side of himself. 

During one such time, Leslie told Optimus, [You should write a diary or something. I think you need to like gather all that stuff and put it somewhere, ya know? So you can process what’s goin on.]

Optimus informed her, [But I’m so worried about my fellow soldiers finding it.]

[Don’t worry about it! Everyone likes it a little kinky at least. Besides just lie and say it’s for a book or whatever if you get caught.]

[Well, perhaps. I’ll think about it.]

Leslie and him continued to talk for a while. Optimus decided to at least try out the diary idea. He started to collect his thoughts every day as best he could. He even added links to the various new things he discovered. When he felt a little braver, he even added pictures. 

~~~

Then another month later, one day Optimus Prime couldn't locate his personal datapad and it was beginning to irritate him. He knew he left it on his desk, because he always left it there! He tore apart his office, knocking over his chair and stripping his shelves of items. A good useless thirty minutes later, he let out a frustrated out vent of air and started putting the room back to rights. 

An hour later, he calmed down, and felt a terrible amount of despair over the loss of his tablet. He stared down at his desk, shoulders hunched up and pressure forming behind his optics. He tried to console himself with the thought that at least it was locked, and no one besides himself could access the deep secrets he held within it. 

All the same, it hurt. He sighed and decided to just try to let it go. He needed to get to work, and it was really ridiculous of him to get upset over a datapad of all things. It wasn't Prime-like behavior. He'd ask Prowl for a new one later, even if he wouldn't be able to get away with his previous activities on it, because all the other datapads were entwined with Red Alert's security system. And for this? Prime would rather have some modicum of privacy.


	2. Hello There

Megatron grinned with unabashed glee as Soundwave handed over the datapad. "Well done, old friend." He tapped a few keys idly, getting into the home screen. "And you've opened access to everything?"

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron." 

Megatron chuckled. "Excellent work." He tapped on a few icons. Pictures popped up of the Autobot Command at a party of some sort. An overcharged Jazz was leaning over an annoyed Prowl’s shoulder while Ironhide and Wheeljack arm wrestled in the background. Optimus must’ve taken the pictures. “Have you read through all the data?”

“Negative. Preliminary scans show little data with strategic value. No keyword matches found. It seems to be used only for free time activities.” Soundwave bowed. “Permission to return to bridge.”

“Yes, dismissed.” Megatron was already going through the next files. 

Sure, the datapad might not have strategies, but it never hurt to learn more about one’s enemy. Megatron sat down on a chair in the meeting room as the door behind Soundwave suctioned close. Megatron found some files relating to Prowl and Red Alert’s ongoing glitches, a few more notes here and there about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe getting into trouble with the human racing circuits, but nothing particularly helpful. 

Then, he touched the internet icon, and a homepage popped up. Megatron tilted his helm to the side. His brows scrunched together as he tried to make sense of the strange welcome. He murmured to himself. “Why would Prime be on a slavery forum?” He wondered for a hot nanoclick that Prime might actually be trying to buy one, but immediately dismissed the notion. 

The username [Pax_on_a_Journey] and the password were autofilled into the homepage login boxes. Megatron shrugged and pressed the enter glyph on the pad. His mouth dropped and his optics widened comically as he read over the profile. 

_ Hello, my name is Pax. I’m very new to the BDSM scene. I’m a soldier, and that’s really the only personal information I feel comfortable sharing for now. I suppose I would be classified as a “submissive” type, but I’m not entirely sure? I have these fantasies about being a slave. For now, I am simply here to learn and gain insight into these desires. I fear that they’ll only ever be dreams, but perhaps someday I could find someone who will show me what it means to be dominated. _

_ Note: Please don’t send requests for a meeting, they will be ignored. _

"Oh, this is too good." Megatron smirked. "So Prime wants to be a slave in his fantasies? How delicious." 

A little lock symbol to the left tantalized him, and Megatron tapped on it. He in-vented hard as entry upon entry of a personal diary came into focus. He laughed darkly to himself and dove into it all.

At first, it was just for fun, a cheap little way to dig at Optimus at some point in a future battle. Megatron read more and more of these confessions, then he followed the various links into the FetForum account to read through the roleplay scenarios. By the All Spark, the details put into these "scenes" were absolutely scandalous. He laughed to himself all throughout the first day. 

It was just amusing, a way to pass the time. 

~~~

As he sat on the throne in the Command Center, Megatron listened to Starscream and Soundwave drone on and on about the next raid. He had a loosely curled hand propping his chin up as he gazed at them. He only half listened, letting his battle processor take in their drivel. Meanwhile, he thought back to one of those scenes he read…

_ When I was a police captain in Iacon, there were these shock batons. One time, I took one home, just to kind of experiment? I put it on a low setting and just kept trying to shock along my seams. I self-serviced my valve as I did, and I overloaded pretty hard. I have this idea to maybe ask someone to try that on me. If I couldn’t fight, if I couldn’t get away, I think a higher setting might even be good. _

Megatron came back to himself when Starscream whirled around to screech at him, “Tell your stupid communications officer that he needs to get his helm out of his aft!” 

After that crisis was averted, Megatron strolled back to his quarters. He picked up the datapad, and then his own. “Don’t they have shock equipment for domesticated stock here?” 

Sure enough, he found a large variety of prongs, but none were quite big enough for someone of Optimus’ size. His processor immediately jumped to the idea of the Constructicons, or slag, even Starscream could make one. It wasn’t a bad idea for security in the brig anyway…

No, NO, he wasn’t going to let this little hobby become an obsession. Megatron put the datapad down and stomped away from it to plop himself in his desk chair. He managed to furiously get about five minutes of work done. 

Then, he growled and stomped back over to the datapad. “I have spare metal laying around. I can make my own collar and leash.” 

Alright, fine, he would allow the theories of it play out. He could make a table to strap down Optimus Prime. He already knew about some abandoned warehouses out on the docks of San Francisco that housed Decepticon materials anyway. It would be easy enough to take one and start putting things he wanted in there. 

~~~

A week later, he was in one of said warehouses on an off duty cycle. He grumbled to himself as he set up various pieces of equipment. He was welding his table down to the floor when a ping from the datpad interrupted his work. He walked over to see a message from Prime’s main contact on FetForum. 

[Hey Pax! Haven’t heard from you in a while. Is everything ok? I got the links to a few new porn videos. I tried to find the least “messy” ones, lol.] 

Megatron tapped on the message to read in its entirety. There were four or five different hyperlinks. Leslie was nice enough to label each one with a kink it was intended to focus on. 

[Remember, porn isn’t the real thing! This stuff is more about looking good than being realistic.] Leslie sent a winking emoji. 

Megatron typed out a short message in reply. [I am well. I just needed to get some work done. I might have found someone to dominate me. He is working on a possible scene right now. It will be his first time as well, so we shall see how it goes.] He sent it off. Did that sound like Optimus? It was more or less how most of the messages sounded, he thought.

Leslie responded back with a gasping and heart emoji. [OH MY GOD, I’m so happy for you!!!! Ajfjksdjkbfjksbfkjb! And you said it would never happen! Gahhh! Ok, you need to get lots of lube. Like all the lube. And make sure he knows about safe words, and AFTERCARE is CRUCIAL! You have to tel me EVERYTHING!!]

The Leader of the Decepticons rolled his optics and sat the datapad down so he could get back to preparations. 

~~~

In week two, Megatron was immersed. He had Prime's datapad in one hand and his own was on his lap off to the side. He sat upon his recharge berth looking up various terms, toys, and etc. He had a plethora of notes. He ran simulations through his battle processor, and typed in likely success rates. 

Across the way on his desk a screen was displaying a human pornographic video, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. According to most of his research, porn wasn't the best source for true experiences. However, Prime's contact in FetForum recommended that particular company for a peek into expectations between a sub and dom. 

Megatron flickered his optics up and sneered in disgust. He hated the organics and their forms were just, ugh, grotesque. He would suffer through it, but he couldn't find even a detached amusement in it. The sound was off, for as he learned from previous other viewings, the noises they emitted were overly done and obnoxiously loud. 

Towards the end, the dom in the video took ropes off his lanky male sub and smiled down at him. Megatron saw his lips move. He hesitated, but turned the volume back on. 

"-did so well. You looked so good like that, my pet." 

The sub in the video shuddered and whimpered. He put his face against the dom's shoulder, as if to hide it. 

"It's alright, I've got you." The dom held him in his arms. 

Megatron watched in fascination as the rest of the video was very tame. The dom gave the sub a bath. He tucked his worn out sub into a bed, and the video faded to black. 

When the credits rolled, Megatron murmured to himself, "Aftercare." 

When he began this research, he originally just wanted to make sure he was taunting Optimus correctly. However, Megatron was definitely plotting something at this point, and he could well admit that much to himself. Aftercare was something Optimus talked about often, his journal and notes littered with mentions of it. 

_ I want to be cared for. I'm awful at allowing others to care for me. But if I was exhausted? If I couldn't fight back because I'd been taken so hard and for so long? _

_ I would have no choice but to allow it. It's oddly arousing, the idea of my form being ravaged and then soothed by the same hands. It's thrilling to think of some mech holding me down and forcing me to just accept he loved me. _

_ But that's meant to be. It can't be. Never. I'm the Prime. _

Megatron made a new note dedicated to the act. He didn't know how such simple needs were "not Prime behavior" but he'd noticed a pattern with many of Optimus' thoughts. Many of them ended with some variation of this phrase. "Not fitting of a Prime" or "a Prime wouldn't want such things" or "a good Prime wouldn't even think such frivolous ideas" just over and over again. 

Megatron found as he went through various suggestions about aftercare that he wanted to give this, as in all of it. He wanted to do throw Optimus down, force him to take all of his wrath and fury, then tuck that freshly polished form into his side for a deep recharge. 

He chuffed to himself in amusement. If he was honest with himself, he wanted all of that for longer than just two weeks, but he never realized before that there could be a healthier way to go about it. He always envisioned himself owning the Prime at his feet, broken and defeated. Perhaps a while into Prime’s captivity, Megatron would seduce Optimus to berth with the promise of letting a few of his Autobots go free, or something. 

Now if he played his cards right, Optimus would willingly be his slave, at least for a day or two. 

He felt the buzz of his comm link and answered it, "What is it, Starscream?"

"We've got the materials you requested, my lord," Starscream responded with his usual snark. "Shall I take them to you or would you be so kind as to join us in the hanger?"

Megatron rolled his optics. He could push, call Starscream's bluff and force him to carry the weight of the equipment, but he didn't want it in his room. Besides, he didn't need Starscream to open the boxes and start asking questions.

The plan to capture the Prime was simple. Soundwave monitored all Autobot activity coming from in and out of the Autobot Base. Optimus liked to drive alone out into the countryside when he was off duty. Occasionally, Bumblebee or Jazz would accompany him, but those were rare times. 

On his datapad, Megatron had an alert set up to ping him when Optimus left the base alone. It took another week of waiting and plotting, but it finally chimed. Megatron laid his trap along a highway Optimus frequented. An EMP blaster sat camouflaged, while a pit was dug under the road. Humans rarely traveled through here, which is why he suspected Optimus chose it. 

With a press of a button, Optimus lost control of his truck form and fell into the pit. Megatron moved quickly. He put Optimus’ arms behind his back, locked on the stasis cuffs, and threw the groaning mech over his shoulder. Using his anti-grav thrusters, he flew them to the warehouse. 

By the time he was opening the grating metal door, Optimus was kicking up a fuss. “Unhand me! Megatron, this is low even for you. Let me down and fight me!” 

“Oh hush, Prime, I’m not going to kill you.” Megatron laughed at the thought. “Not even close.” 

He settled Optimus in the middle of the warehouse so he could get a good look around. The Prime’s face at first was set in its standard furrowed brow. Then, as his optics roamed over the table, and then the whips on the wall, to the eletroshock stick propped between them-. 

“What is this?” A note of angry fear seeped into Optimus’ vocals. “Are you planning to torture me?”

“Hmmm, in a way,” Megatron said, unable to help himself. He walked over to a side table, still full of his construction welding tools. He picked up Prime’s datapad and walked back over to the Prime, who stared at the familiar little tablet with panic in his optics.

Megatron booted it up and began to read from the most recent post, “_ I just wish I could know, for sure, somehow that what I want is something I really want. I can’t ask anyone on base. They would think so low of me _.”

Optimus winced and struggled against his bindings. “Stop, please, this isn’t-.”

“_Who could even make me submit? No one. Best to just forget about it. And yet, I keep looking through all these posts of people who found a dom, and I am jealous of them. I yearn to lose all control, just be used and abused, taken apart and put back together.” _Megatron put the datapad over on the table again. 

Optimus was shaking his head over and over again. “You can’t use this against me. I will fight you. I will-.”

“Your first post was rather telling, though. What was it I said? Ah, yes. I’d prefer you on your knees, Prime.” Megatron ordered. “Now.”

~~~

Optimus refused to move, refused to even in-vent. Megatron was stalking over to him. The stasis cuffs wouldn’t give him energy or freedom of movement, but Optimus wouldn’t allow Megatron to win. He had to escape, to get out, because if he didn’t....He shuddered at the sight of the whips and the electrostick again. 

“I won’t bow.” Optimus said, his voice firm. “I refuse to.” 

“Oh, what a pity, it seems I’ll have to make you.” Megatron’s grin told him he wasn’t the least bit upset about it. He stomped over, gripping one of the Prime’s shoulders. He swung a leg around to hit the back of Optimus’ knees and he hit the ground hard. “There, right where I want you.” 

Megatron gripped the back of Optimus’ head, his large black hand encompassing all of it. Optimus flinched at the feeling. It would be easy for Megatron to wrench his neck joints completely out of place, dent with his fingers until his processor crunched under the strain, or-.

“Shhhh, I can practically hear your mind running a million miles a minute.” Megatron kneeled down until his chin settled beside Optimus’ head. He spoke softly into an audial. “Prime, I’m willing to try. This dominance and submission play you seek? I want it, too. Well, I want to be the dominant party, no surprise there.” He slid a hand around Optimus’ middle, squeezing him tight. “Give me two days, Prime. Two days to play out two scenes.” 

Optimus shook in his plating. “I can’t.” He shuttered his optics, trying to gather his strength. “We’re enemies, we shouldn’t do this.” His voice held little conviction. It was terrible how tempted he was to just give into this offer. He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t, he should be fighting.

Megatron dipped his head to plant a kiss on the mesh between Optimus’ neck. “It would everything you’ve ever wanted and more. I’m not asking for defection or complete surrender of your army. I just want you. You for two days.” 

He moved his other hand down Optimus’ backstruts. “I swear, no harm you can’t walk away from...or perhaps limp from.” He bit into the protoform, making Optimus cry out in pain. He released to lick upon the bite mark he made. “Give in, Prime. You’ll like it, I promise.”

Optimus made a sound between a moan and a keen of pain. He shivered under Megatron’s roaming hands. He knew he shouldn’t say yes. He knew he must kick back, throw Megatron off him, and drive off into the night. And yet, he wondered what if? What if he could have this? He knew it might be the death of him, or imprisonment.

“If...If we do this,” Optimus’ voice shook as one of Megatron’s hands dipped between his thighs, playing with very intimate seams, “I need your vow of silence. No holovids hitting the net, no-ah!” He threw his head back as Megatron started rubbing his palm against his modesty panel. “I need dis-discretion.” 

“And you shall have it.” Megatron’s voice was an octave lower. With a groan, he took his hands away. “Is that a yes, then?” 

Optimus nodded. “I agree to two days, yes.” 

“Alright,” Megatron moved to stand before the Prime. He stared down at the bound mech, nervously shaking in his armor. With a smirk he caressed the side of Optimus’ face. 

“Let’s talk limits.” 


	3. Let's Get Started

Hard limits included the obvious: no permanent damage, no wiring cutting and splicing, no virus implementation, and so on. Soft limits were a bit tricky. Prime couldn’t tell him what he didn’t like because as he said with a tremble, “I just _ don’t know. _” He had plenty of fantasies, but nothing in experience. 

Megatron pieced together an idea of what Optimus might or might not consider a limit from the journal entries and search history. Regardless, he wanted to push, see how far he could take Optimus on this journey of exploration. 

“Fine, then let’s move on. A safe word.” Megatron already knew which one Optimus might want, but he wanted to let Prime choose in the moment. A small token of freedom couldn’t hurt to soothe his otherwise taxed system. 

Optimus stared up at him before he softly intoned, “Iacon.” 

Megatron nodded. “Very well.” He turned away to walk over where the various tools and play things were on display. He picked up the collar and chain first. 

When he turned back around, Optimus shifted and rocked in his ropes. “You will wear these for the whole scene. I am your master, and you will call me as such. If you refer to me as Megatron, there will be a punishment. If you try to remove the collar and chain, there will be a punishment.”

Optimus trembled. He glanced at the collar and chain. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Megatron held up a hand. “No, no talking until I’m done setting up.” 

Optimus obediently stayed quiet as Megatron kneeled down to clasped the collar around his neck. The chain was quite long, long enough to droop down to the floor as Megatron wrapped the end around his wrist. 

He walked away again, the chain sliding across the floor behind him, more than enough slack to allow for the movement. He picked up a completely black visor. When he kneeled down again, he tilted Optimus’ chin up.

"Open your faceplate." Optimus did so, revealing his lower half. His lips were in set neither a smile nor a frown. 

Megatron ordered, “Hold still.” He attached the visor across Optimus’ optics. There was a whole body shudder and a whine escaped from his pet. “Now, now, don’t get upset,” Megatron teased. “It won’t be on the whole time.” 

Blinded, Optimus turned his helm left and right. Unlike a seeker or a tactician like Prowl, Optimus didn’t have extra sensory programming. All he could do without his optics or his hands was rely on Megatron, and the thought no doubt filled him with trepidation. 

Megatron wasn’t going to betray that trust. He laboured over every decision for weeks to have just these two days, and he was going to do it right. 

He reached out to grab at the chain, shortening the leash’s connection to the collar. “Stand and follow.” 

Optimus struggled to obey, but managed to get on his pedes after a little stumbling. “Mega-Master, I-what are we-?” 

“Just follow, Optimus.” Megatron ordered all too gently. “You’re doing well.” 

The praise might as well have been its own caress. Prime made a small aborted moan, but cut it off. Megatron tugged on the leash. Optimus took a step, then another, and soon they were walking from one side of the room to the other. Megatron bit his lip. Primus, this look was good on Optimus, all trussed up and so subservient. 

When they arrived at a chair in the back of the room, Megatron put a hand on Optimus’ shoulder pauldron. “Kneel again, and keep your knees open for me.” 

Optimus was rattling in his armor. Oh, it was tempting to just force him back and take him, but Megatron held that tight control over himself. It was much too early to get Optimus on his back. There would be time to ravish him, later, and hopefully more than once. Megatron settled into the chair. 

“A little more forward,” Megatron ordered, and Optimus wobbled on his knees until he was situated between his thick, silver thighs. “That’s it, perfect.” He kept hold of the leash with one hand while the other came up to slide a thumb across Optimus’ bottom lip. “Open.” 

Optimus opened his mouth. Immediately, Megatron pushed his thumb within, pressing down on his pet’s glossa. He moved back and forth, over and over. “I’m going to give you my spike, Optimus. Have you ever done this before?” He took his thumb out to let his pet respond. 

“I have,” Optimus said. “But it’s been a very long time.” 

Megatron pushed a finger inside. He slid his digit up along the roof of the mouth, then glided along the denta. He added a second finger, and started thrusting in and out of Optimus’ mouth. He pushed down against the glossa at intermittent pauses while he kept a languid pace. He loved the hitches in Optimus’ invents, his cooling fans kicking on and going at high speed whirls. 

He pulled out his fingers. His interface panel snapped out of the way and his spike pressurized. It bobbed, his tip touching just under Optimus’ chin. With one hand, he guided Optimus’ helm until that delectable mouth covered him completely from tip to hilt. 

“I know, I know, it’s a bit much,” Megatron slowly guided Optimus up again. “But you can do this. Just slow at first, that’s it.” His engines revved as the wet heat enveloped him again. “That’s it, just keep going like this.”

Optimus was overwhelmed already. The taste of Megatron’s spike on his glossa was heady, thick and full. It was all he could focus on, that and Megatron’s voice. His systems were charging up, but without any stimulus to his array nothing would get further than very aroused. His cooling fans kicked up their speed, and Megatron chuckled. 

“My pet Prime, hot and bothered already?” He held Optimus’ head still suddenly. “We’ll see how you feel after I frag your pretty little mouth.” 

What? Oh! Optimus widened his jaw. He shuddered as each thrust into his mouth got deeper and deeper inside. He moaned as Megatron kept pumping his hips, sliding the spike harder and harder. He couldn’t do anything but take it. He struggled against the stasis cuffs, wanting his hands free to hold onto something. 

“I’m going to come down your throat,” Megatron said viciously. “And then we’re going to see if that valve of yours is wet.” 

Optimus was dripping, actually, but all he could do was whimper a response. He heard Megatron’s long growl, and then he tasted the familiar mercurial taste of transfuild hitting his tongue. He sucked at the spike, and Megatron’s engines vroomed! 

“Be careful, pet, or I might just keep my spike in your mouth the whole scene.” Megatron hitched his hips up a few more times, until his pulsing spike was satisfied. He pulled out with a soft sigh.

“Come here, on my lap.” He pulled up Optimus with a hand under each arm. He maneuvered him until the Prime was straddling his hips. “There you are, very good.” Megatron moved forward until his lips pressed against Optimus’. “What’s your safe word?”

Optimus hesitated. “Iacon.” 

“And how are you feeling?” Megatron asked, seriously. “Do we need to stop?” 

“No?” Optimus said, unsure. 

“Go slow?” Megatron asked, but he figured he already knew the answer.

“No, I’m fine.” Optimus’ iconic stubbornness shining through. “I can take more.”

“Good.” Megatron kissed him again. Optimus moaned as Megatron didn’t stop, just kept kissing him over and over again. 

“Megatron!” Optimus complained. Then, he froze in his seat. 

Megatron grinned in delight against Optimus’ lips. “Oops, it seems you’ve slipped.”

“Master, I meant master, I’m sorry.” Optimus did sound quite contrite, but it was too late. 

“Don’t worry, pet.” Megatron picked up Optimus and put him face down over his lap. “A little punishment is all part of the plan.” 


	4. So You're New to This?

Optimus wiggled as he was placed across Megatron’s huge thighs. He moved his head back and forth uselessly. Unable to see anything, he couldn’t tell except from Megatron’s tone if he was truly angry. He didn’t sound furious at all, though, but amused. 

A hand squeezed at his aft, startling the Prime. “Master?” 

“Oh, come now pet, I know you’ve seen at least a few of the videos Leslie sent you. You must know what I want to do next.” Megatron squeezed hard on one side and then the other of Optimus’ aft, then roaming a hand over the aches in the plating. “Ah, and I do need to check your valve. Open for me.

Optimus felt a blush across over his faceplates as he slid away his panel. Megatron chuckled as he slipped a finger easily inside the wet folds. “What a glorious sight,” he said as he began moving his finger in and out. “You really did like my spike in your mouth so much? Optimus if I had known, let me tell you, brig time would’ve been spent with me down there. Would you like that, pet? A little face fragging now and then?” 

Optimus shook his head and moaned. One finger was now two. He could feel his circuits singing. He was getting close, not quite there but close. The digits scissored inside of him and Optimus bucked up. The fingers left, and Optimus didn’t have time to brace before he was smacked across the aft. 

He cried out, more from surprise than the pain. It didn’t really hurt, just stung a bit. Megatron landed three smacks in quick succession, and then went back to squeezing his aft again. Optimus’ spark whirled in his chassis. Megatron had watched the videos, planned all of this, for him? It hit him suddenly. The dedication and depth of care, it was mind boggling. 

“Master,” Optimus moaned out. “Do it. Don’t hold back. I’m yours.” For now, at least. 

He felt Megatron’s shudder through his frame. “As you wish, pet.” 

The blows landed like hammers. Optimus screamed as they started swiftly, then increased into lightning strikes. He knew he was making noises, fractured and broken nonsense from his vocalizer that didn’t make sense. He lost himself for a while, letting the pain flow over him and letting him drift for a bit. 

Then, he fingers were inside again, and Optimus shouted out in agonized ecstasy. Megatron was ruthless, forcing a third finger inside. Optimus tried to widen his hips and push back at the intrusion, but he couldn’t really move with one hand keeping him pinned down. 

“Master, please,” Optimus cried out. His vents hitched as he tried to vocalize what he wanted, but Megatron was going back to his harsh hits. 

Megatron noted how Optimus was breaking apart a little, edging on just too much pain. He could see the coolant leaking from Optimus’ visor, tears of a Cybertronian meeting his limit. Oh, but it was a gorgeous sight, having his nemesis over his lap. Megatron could easily imagine the chair as a throne, and Optimus Prime defeated, taking this punishment for all the eons of standing in his way. 

He forced himself out of that line of thought. He pushed his fingers in again, but this time he slowly pushed in and out. Optimus let out a long whimpering whine. “It’s alright, pet, you can come. That’s it, just let the pleasure help you come back to me.” 

Optimus calmed bit by bit. He started shifting his hips in time with Megatron’s firm and soothing motions inside his valve. He was getting alerts about his dented aft, but dismissed them. He allowed the ache to stay, lingering along his coding, falling in with the ache forming from his interface array. Tension charged up inside his interface array, his spark pulsed hard, and he tipped over into overload with a loud moan. 

He laid there upon Megatron’s thighs for a while. The tyrant above him kept his fingers inside, seated deep. His other hand roamed, moving up and down Optimus’ back in soothing motions. “Very good, pet.” He meant the praise. 

Optimus’ submission during his punishment was intriguing. Megatron expected backtalk, angry or “bratty” behavior as the humans liked to call it. Instead, Optimus fell into his punishment, even though it nearly broke him. It was a bit dangerous, in a way, that in the moment Optimus was very willing to let himself be broken to reach that climax. In learning this new facet of Prime, Megatron noted to be careful of how far he took his punishments. As much as he enjoyed pushing, there was a knife’s edge to their play, and he promised not to leave scars. 

Megatron moved Optimus back into a straddling position. It was like asking a doll to move, the Prime’s frame was puddy in his hands. He laughed as he tucked Optimus’ head into the crook of his neck. “Enjoy yourself?” 

Optimus nodded, accidentally nuzzling along under Megatron’s jaw. “Yes, I did.”

Megatron kissed along the side of Prime’s face. “I have one more scene. We can do it now, if you’d like, or we can wait until tomorrow.” His hands roamed up and down Optimus’ back and slightly damaged aft. “I’m going to spike you today regardless, be it in aftercare or in the scene.” 

Optimus lifted his head up. As he couldn’t see, he couldn’t gauge which option sounded better to Megatron. He hadn’t realized until his optics were gone how much he relied on them to tell intent and want from others. He asked, “If we do the next scene today, may I please be allowed to see, master?” 

Megatron brought his hands up to undo the clasps. The visor fell off, and Megatron chucked it off to the side. Optimus’ azure optics met his, and Megatron couldn’t help but kiss him again. Optimus met his soft passion. They spent minutes just kissing, tasting the charge of each other. When they broke away, Megatron murmured against his lips. 

“One more scene.” Megatron let their heads clang together. “And one more day.” He nuzzled the side of Optimus’ face. “If I take off your stasis cuffs, do you promise not to fight me?” 

“Yes,” Optimus said. “For now.” 

“Cheeky,” Megatron nipped at his jaw. He undid the stasis cuffs and let them clatter to the floor. “I have plans,” he said and picked up the chain leading up to the collar, “involving a table. Follow me.” 


	5. Let Me Show You What I Can Do

Megatron brought Optimus over to the table. Optimus followed the pull on his chain, nervous but game. If Megatron wanted to destroy him, he had ample opportunity when Optimus was both blind and, well, overloading all over his thighs. 

“Bend over,” Megatron commanded with a small tug on the leash. “Put your arms up and spread your legs.” 

Optimus leaned over, doing as he was told. He felt Megatron slide a hand down his form. Optimus stayed still as Megatron moved back up again. He planted a kiss on the back of the Prime’s head. He let the chain fall to the side of the table. He fixed the bindings on each wrist, checking with a finger that Optimus wouldn’t have his energon cut off. 

He moved behind Optimus, toeing his captive’s pedes apart a little more. He went down to one knee and clasped the metal bar on the floor. Creating a spreader hadn’t been terribly hard. He slotted each of the Prime’s ankle joints into the left and right holds. “Do me a favor, try to get out, pet.” 

Optimus attempted to bend or break the spreader. No go, it was too solid. He tried the wrist bindings, and even though they were made of a more mesh and flexible material, also seemingly impossible. “I think I’m well trapped.” 

“Good.” Megatron walked over to the electrostick, a similar design to a shock baton, but he made a few modifications. He turned it on to the lowest setting. “I’ve made something just for you.” He pressed the baton gently on the back of Optimus’ arm. He jumped, but didn’t cry out in pain. 

“Oh,” Optimus said, “you made it?”

“Took some trial and error, but yes.” Megatron moved it along the back struts. He went over Optimus’ aft, the back of his thighs. “It’s designed to do a number of things.” He moved it between Optimus’ legs, and grinned at the delicious groan that escaped from his pet. “You’re going to love it, I think.” 

He increased the power. Unlike the batons, the intensity of his electrostick would spread its charge wide and across. Its light flickered between Optimus’ thighs. As he moved it up again, he would see the electricity licking between plating, zapping protoform beneath. Optimus shuddered and whimpered. 

Megatron moved to touch shoulders, arms, fingers, roaming back down to aft, thighs, pedes, and again and again. He tapped the up button again, and Optimus let out a surprised hitch from his vocalizer. 

“It’s not even as high as it goes,” Megatron informed him as he delved between Optimus’ thighs again, skimming over the already dripping valve. “Remember, you have your word, pet.” 

Optimus nodded. Primus, he could barely process what was happening to him. A fantasy come to life, better than he could’ve imagined. He groaned and moaned. He could feel the charge for another overload nearing quickly. The feeling of that electric sizzle along his circuits, the heat building with each pass of Megatron’s hand, it was exhilarating. 

Megatron pressed for more charge. Optimus cried out as the tipping point from nice heat to shocking hurt came. He waved the wand over his pet’s frame again, letting the tendrils of white light jump all over the metal armour. “Look at you. You’re taking it all in.” His spike bumped against the back of Optimus’ thigh. Soon, very soon, but not yet. 

No, he wanted to go one more time. He tapped the electrostick to its highest setting. He grinned as Optimus started thrashing in earnest, the stick now pulsing out wave after wave of fierce, blazing heat. The blistering voltaic energy shot through platting and scorching sensitive wiring beneath. 

“Meg-Master! Please, ahhh!” Optimus could feel the heat within him rising to critical levels. Warning alarms from his subsystems popped up. He tried to dismiss them, but his own coding of self-preservation told him the choice might not be his for long. 

Then Megatron put the electrostick against his valve again, and Optimus saw white. He was aware that an overload had ripped through him. He’d taken that pain and transformed it. He felt everything, all at once. The visceral agony of his valve being abused, and the fulfilled longing of his spark to be used and hurt just like this. 

Megatron laughed at the scream that emitted from Optimus. "Oh I'm so sorry, pet, did that hurt?" Megatron turned the stick off.

Optimus was whimpering and crying, his in vents hitching as he tried to catch his breath. Megatron put the baton on the floor. He rose up to cover Prime's heated frame. His hands palmed over the armor and seams he just set on fire. 

He kissed down Optimus' back. "Do you need your word?" 

Optimus said nothing, only continued to whimper. 

"Good, good," Megatron kept kissing down, down, down, "you're doing so well. Here, what's that expression humans use? Ah, yes. Let me kiss it and make it better." 

Megatron got down on his knees. He kissed along one thigh, then moved to the other. Without warning, he lapped at the mesh lips he'd just maltreated. Optimus screamed, but still bucked his hips back and towards Megatron's talented glossa now licking its way into him. No doubt it still hurt, to feel that rub of a tongue against his sensitized inner walls, but Megatron wanted it to hurt a little. 

Optimus took the torment and the fulfilment. His fans were running a million miles an hour, and his repair systems were all confounded by the mix of pain and multiple overloads. He moaned as the glossa thrusted in and out of him, no doubt mimicking Megatron's intent. 

Oh Primus, Megatron was going to spike him, and he couldn't stop him even if he wanted to, and he didn’t! It was insanity, so why did it feel so right? Right now the Decepticon leader was eating him out. He’d let Megatron face frag him, he let him collar and leash him! All these thoughts crashed together with no logic, just jumbled into his processor. 

Megatron stood up. He grasped at Optimus' hips. "Pet, you are not to overload unless I tell you." 

"Yes, master," Optimus said with a small sob. 

Megatorn smirked as he rocked just the tip of his spike along the inner folds of the mesh. "Do you feel all worn out, Optimus? A little too hurt and fragged?" 

He suddenly slammed his hips forward, sheathing his spike inside. 

Optimus screamed, his body arching off the table. "Ahhhhhh!" He cried out, "It hurts!" 

"Not for me," Megatron said with a chuckle. He rolled his hips in a shallow grinding against Optimus' dented aft. "You're going to take it the way I want it. Maybe later, if you're good for me, I'll give it to you the way you want it." 

Prime held on as Megatron began to thrust into him in earnest. He knew he was making staticy fractured sounds, but the clanging of their hips coming together was a cacophony that managed to drown him out. He loved and hated how the spike within him was charging up his systems again, but it also rubbed against his sore mesh with every move.

"Master, please!" Optimus didn't even know what he was asking for, but Megatron groaned and sped up his thrusts in response. “Oh!”

“Good pet, mine, all mine,” Megatron pumped his hips, not holding back. A thought came to him as he thrust in and out that, “_ I am fragging the Prime! The holiest and beloved of all the Primes for centuries, and I’m spiking his valve!” _ He nearly overloaded right then, but held off. No, no he wanted the Prime to feel him, really feel him. 

He pumped into the Prime with such force he hoped the Prime felt it in his throat. Optimus would take the years of pent up frustration against him right here. He would hold still on that table and overload around the spike of his enemy and dom all in one. 

Optimus could feel his next overload coming. “Please, master, I’m getting close.” He didn’t know how to stop it. It was like asking the ocean to stop a wave, it was coming whether he willed it or not. 

Megatron pushed until he was as deep as he could go, and then he stopped. Optimus made a high pitched, needy sound. Megatron kissed along his shoulders. “No, no, I want this to last. Shhhh, hush now.” 

It worked, blast him. Optimus felt his overload simmer down to only high arousal in the minutes Megatron spent just holding his spike inside. His hands roamed, touching seams and plating here and there, but he wouldn’t move. Optimus tried to use his hips to rock, but he was too well pinned down my Megatron’s weight. 

Then, Megatron started up again, going back to his brutal pace. Optimus screamed into the table. He’d never been fragged roughly before, not really. No one would dare to force him down, and the few who could often wanted him dead. He’d tried to ask a couple of lovers, but his status as Prime always gave him a bit of gentleness. One didn’t hurt a Prime, or fragged him until he was a sobbing mess on a table.

Once again, his spark whirled and burned. Megatron had known, and now he was giving him exactly what he wanted. Pinned and tied down, all he could do was be good for his master, let him frag him until he was satisfied. 

“Master, please,” Optimus could feel it coming again. “Please, please, let me.” 

Megatron groaned into Optimus’ shoulder. “Yes, fine. I can’t hold off. Overload, pet, come for me.” 

Optimus’ overload washed over him. His spark pulsed hard. His systems shot to high levels of overheated ecstasy and agony. He’d never had a third overload before, and he received one warning of IMMINENT SHUT DOWN before everything faded to black. 

Megatron came inside Optimus just as he felt the mech’s frame completely go lax. He stayed atop Optimus for a while, laughing to himself. “I’m never letting you forget you passed out on me, Prime.” 

He let his spike finish pulsing transfluid into the fluttering valve. Optimus was still overloading around him. Primus, he was going to have him again tomorrow. He had to. 

His conquering side purred in contentment. It was good to force the Prime himself down for a bit, frag him until he couldn’t stay online. How fantastic! His more logical side sniped at him to get out of the unconscious mech and clean yourselves up already. 

Megatron sighed. He pulled out gently. He went down to one knee. With a single finger he checked for anything torn or bent out of place. From what he could feel, everything was normal. He pulled his finger out, resisting the urge to wake Optimus up with his mouth sucking on those poor abused mesh folds. He unclasped the spreader before walking over to take off the wrist bindings. He was careful as he lifted Optimus into his arms and headed for the washrack he installed in the back.


	6. Don't Worry, I've Got You

Optimus Prime woke up with a start. He was in a berth, held down by someone’s arm. He lifted his head to gaze upon Megatron’s sleeping face. He was frowning slightly, his head atop his cannon. The memories of everything came back in a flash, and Optimus didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

Megatron said two days...but two scenes? He wondered what they were supposed to do today. Optimus looked down, and blushed slightly. He’d been cleaned up. He could see a shine on his form he rarely saw. Megatron hadn’t just cleaned him, but also buffed and polished him from head to toe while he’d been out. 

Megatron grumbled and opened one crimson optic. “Good morning, Prime.” 

“Megatron,” Optimus said. He wasn’t sure what else to say. 

A firm kiss took away his thoughts. Megatron breathed against his lips, “How do you feel? Any lingering pain I should be aware of?” 

“I feel…” Optimus didn’t even know how to properly go about unpacking everything. He sent a quick scan of his frame and its subroutines. Everything came back fine, besides his fuel tanks. “I need some energon. I forgot, I let Bumblebee and Cliffjumper have my ration.” 

“That would explain the sudden shut down.” Megatron sounded so utterly pleased. Optimus couldn’t help but glare up at him. “Oh relax, Prime, only you and I are ever going to know.” 

With a roll of his optics, Optimus asked, “Do you have fuel or not?” 

“Of course I do,” Megatron turned over to pick up two cubes on a berthside table. “Here, drink up. Can’t have you passing out again.” The tyrant chugged his quick, and put the glass off to the side. 

Optimus also swallowed his cube down. “So what-?” 

Megatron took the empty cube out of his hand and rolled them both over. “Open your panel, Prime.” 

Optimus complied. It was a simple enough kind of interfacing, just Optimus letting Megatron nestle in between his thighs and spike him. He wrapped his arms around Megatron’s broad shoulders, just holding on as Megatron’s frame moved over his. He overloaded with a soft moan, his valve spasming around the spike still moving within him. Megatron didn’t stop, chased his own overload with harsh panting in Prime’s audial. After he came deep inside Optimus, he settled on top of the Prime to grin at him. 

“Aftercare is today.” Megatron kissed the side of the Autobot leader’s face. “But also, I want to have a few of my own fantasies come to life, so bear with me. I might not get another chance.” 

The fantasies were easily the most fun part of the day. Optimus found himself confessing he also thought about Megatron throwing him over a throne and having his way with him. It was not at all a surprise to find himself bent over, stasis cuffs back on, and Megatron fragging him like he wanted to kill him with his spike. 

One of the others was a switch in positions. Megatron put Optimus back in the berth to suck on his spike, and then ride him until they overloaded together. Optimus was still a prisoner in this scenario, so he still had on the stasis cuffs and collar. When they managed to come at the same time, Megatron was so thankful he lifted up Prime’s valve to his mouth in appreciation. Optimus thanked him by screaming his name repeatedly as he overloaded. 

Both of them fragged out and done, Megatron took Optimus to the washracks. He washed off Optimus with care, getting between often neglected seams in his back. Optimus in turn helped with the tracks and canon arm. Buffing and polishing each other was just as indulgent and intimate. Megatron couldn’t help himself, kissing Optimus whenever he caught him staring. 

“It’s going to be hard to let you go tomorrow.” Megatron told him as they settled in for their last night together. 

Optimus was trailing his fingertips over Megatron’s plating. “I know, it will be hard to leave.”

Neither one of them asked the other to stay. The civil war raging outside their little sanctuary demanded they return to fighting. Optimus would never betray his friends, and Megatron would never turn his back on the cause. Two days was all they could afford. 

“If you should ever need another scene, I can do this for you.” Megatron tucked Optimus in closer. “Enemies or not, I swear I won’t use this against you, not when a part of me needs it, too.” 

“Thank you,” Optimus said, and he meant it. “I would also never use this against you, I hope you know that.” 

“Of course I do, you soft sparked fool,” Megatron said the words with no venom behind them. “If you do...find someone,” he sounded fiercely upset at the idea, “who could also do this for you, I will understand.” 

“I doubt it, but I will let you know.” Optimus nuzzled his face into Megatron’s chest. “I want it to only be you, I think. You took such time and effort for just two days. I can’t say I understand why, but I think only you can really understand what I need.” 

“Good, I was attempting to be nice.” Megatron squeezed him tight. “The truth is I cannot promise that if I discovered you were with another mech and they were your dom? I might put a bounty on their head.” 

“Megatron,” Optimus huffed out in exasperation. “Please don’t kill my future conjunx.” 

“Don’t find one and the problem solves itself.” 

“You’re terrible.” 

“Hush, recharge.” Megatron kissed the top of his head. “We can spar with words anytime.” 

~~~

Optimus Prime returned to the Autobot HQ to a lot of concerned and upset friends. His spark ached, and he couldn’t even say why as he lied to them about his whereabouts. A simple glitch, his comms went out, but he was fine. He went into his office, his old datapad in hand. He’d stolen it off the table when Megatron wasn’t looking. 

He smiled to himself as he typed up a new message for Leslie. [Well, it went far better than expected, but I believe I have “caught feelings,” as you say. It’s a problem I will live with, but it was very good.]

[THOSE ARE NOT DETAILS!! Give me all the deets, Pax!] 

~~~

Megatron closed and welded the warehouse doors shut for good measure. He didn’t want anyone to find his little hideaway. Primus knew what they would think of it. He returned to the Decepticons with Soundwave waiting for him. He couldn’t hide the truth from his TIC, so he didn’t bother. He laughed at the blush that came over his face. 

Soundwave merely asked him as they walked into the command centre, “Lord Megatron wishes to see plans for the next operation?” 

“Yes,” Megatron smirked as he sat in his throne, “and let’s start a plan to end this war once and for all, Soundwave.” 

He put a hand on his thigh. “I find I’m now looking forward to peace.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all,
> 
> I've had this idea for a long time in my head. I don't know where it came from or why, but here we are. It's another brain on fire sort of fic. I might actually go back and re-work a few things later. The shock baton scene was a bit hard to write and I'm not sure I conveyed it well. 
> 
> I wrote this kind of in response to a lot of non-consensual but BDSM styled fics I've seen here and there on this and other fandoms. As someone who actually goes to BDSM parties and participated in a couple of scenes, it worries me when people get the idea it's all gotta be non-con. It doesn't. People want these kinds of things all the time, and there are doms willing to beat you with consent.
> 
> However, this is also me wanting to see Optimus Prime and Megatron just go at it, I won't lie. 
> 
> Other Optimus/Megatron fics are in the works. 
> 
> See ya soon,  
Whimsy


End file.
